Tango: Puckleberry
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Sometimes its best to take other's advice. Especially when your lovers are Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry


**Tango: Puckleberry**

Sometimes its best to take other's advice. Especially when your lovers are Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry

Second in the _No Day but Today_ saga.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes questioned, taking notice of the Latina standing in her doorway. Santana Lopez looked slightly thinner than she normally had in high school. The Latina waltzed into Mercedes's apartment and sat down on her couch, her arms once again crossed over her chest and her ankles crossed as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you're seeing Puck. Care for some advice?"

"What advice? Puck's changed Santana," Mercedes told him, even though deep down, she couldn't help but feel like she was lying to herself. Even though she cared deeply for Puck, could she trust him? Santana noticed her moment of weakness and stood up.

"Do you love him?"

"Maybe,"

"Hmm, not good." Santana sighed.

"Why?" the black woman asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Tango: Puckerman?"

"No."

Santana sighed. "Well, we have a bigger problem than that."

* * *

"So Rachel made out with Puck in high school. That was obvious," Quinn sighed, glancing at her ex-boyfriend/god-father of her daughter.

"I know, but doesn't it seem a bit odd that they are always talking?" Finn asked, looking into her eyes.

"Rachel and Puck are over. I'm dating Rachel and she loves me." Quinn sighed and bent down, tryng unwrap the wires to set up for the Gleeks reunion in two days. She would never know why her girlfriend decided to plan a reunion after six years. But than again, Rachel tended to go things her own way, not caring what others said or if someone was going try and back out. She remembered the phone call between Rachel and Artie, who stated he could not come because he would be out of the country with his family. Artie still wasn't coming, but Rachel had threatened to make it impossible for the young man to reproduce with a dull knife.

"Are you so sure?" he asked.

Quinn grunted in frustation. _"The samples won't delay, but the cable..."_

_"There's another way. Say something, anything." _Finn stated and the blonde woman walked up to the mic.

_"Test one, two, three."_

_"Anything but that."_

Quinn turned back to the taller man. _"This is weird."_

_"It's weird."_

_"Very weird."_

_"Fucking weird."_

_"I'm so made that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones and to top it all off, I'm with you."_ Quinn sang. Finn jumped up after her as she walked down the stairs.

_"Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"_

_"As a matter of fact."_

_"Honey, I know this act. It's called the Tango: Puckleberry. The Tango: Puckleberry, its a dark, dizzy merry-go-round."_

_"As they keep you dangling" _

_"Your heart they are mangling."_

_"She's different with me."_

_"And you toss and you turn, cause their cold eyes can burn. Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound."_

_"I think I know what you mean."_

_"The Tango: Puckleberry."_

_

* * *

_

_"Has he ever pouted his lips and called you 'Pookie?'"_

_"Never."_

_"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"_

_"This spooky." _Mercedes whispered before turning to the other woman. _"Did you swoon when he walked through the door."_

_"Every time so be cautious."_

_"Did he moon over other girls?"_

_"More than moon."_

_"I'm getting nauseous."_

"So you see my point?" Santana asked.

"Kind of."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He said he was going to see..." Mercedes stopped. _"He cheated!"_

_"He cheated."_

_"Puck cheated."_

_"Fucking cheated."_

During the song the scene changed to one of a dance floor, occupied by both women dressed in black tango dresses and Quinn and Finn, Quinn also wearing a black tango dress while Finn wore a suit. Santana took Mercedes hand and spun her around, leading the young woman in the tango number. _"I'm defeated, I should give up right now."_

_"Gotta look on the bright side, with all of your might."_

_"I'd fall for him still anyhow."_

_"When you're dancing their dance, you don't stand a chance. Their grip of romance makes you fall."_ The two women chorused.

_"So you think might as well..."_

_"Dance a tango to hell."_

_"At least I'll have tangoed at all."_

_"The Tango: Puckleberry."_

_"Got dance till your diva is through." _They there soon joined by Quinn and Finn their song. _"You pretend to believe them, cause in the end you can't leave them. But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb, still you're glum and you're bum and turn blue."_

_"Why do we love when their mean?" _Quinn questioned.

_"And they can be so obscene." _Mercedes whispered.

_"My Noah/Rachel. The Tango: Puckleberry."_ the two sang in unison. The scene faded away and Mercedes was sitting on her couch with Santana while Quinn was finishing up the mircophones with Finn. Both women were sporting sad faces. They didn't notice the other two leave them where they were.

Once outside, Santana passed Puck, who looked like his lip was bleeding slightly. Mercedes came into view as she opened her door and he kissed her. On the other side of town, Rachel rushed past Finn, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dazed. He watched as Rachel greeted Quinn with a smile and a kiss.

_"The Tango: Puckleberry."_

_"You're wrong." _


End file.
